


Dating Scott Lang

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Scott Lang x Reader - Freeform, Scott lang x plus sized reader, Scott lang x you, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Dating Scott Lang

 

 

 

-Your first encounter with the hero was anything but normal. Scott had shrunk to the size of ant in order to escape the local police who were hot on his tail. He shrunk in front of your door and then comfortably walked his way into your house

 

-You were in the middle of cutting the lights off as you were ready to spend the rest of the evening in your bedroom when Scott grew back to his normal height in a matter of seconds. “What in the hell?!” you shrieked out while jumping, not expecting to see what you just had seen

 

-“Hey! I’m Scott!” the hero introduced himself, immediately amazed by your beauty and more than ready to explain the whole situation. “I don’t care if you’re Beyoncé, what the hell are you doing here?!” you screamed at the top of your lungs, your heart still pounding in your chest

 

-Scott waited until your breathing had calmed down before he kindly asked you to sit down so that he could explain himself. “So, I can shrink and grow into any size. Spent a few years locked up in prison and now I fight crimes but the police isn’t always on my side, like tonight. So I had to find a way to escape them. And here we are. I’m Scott, by the way” Scott was a rambling mess as he simply couldn’t focus on his words as your beauty still mesmerized him

 

-You stared at him wide eyed before bursting out laughing, not wanting to believe his story but when you saw that the man wasn’t joking, you stopped laughing and mumbled a soft “Oh…You’re telling the truth, right?” to which he nodded his head and bit his lip

 

-The evening ended with you and Scott enjoying a few movies on Netflix and finding out more about his profession before he had to leave, it somehow bothered you how comfortable you felt in his presence. The tension in between you was palpable and no one could deny that you had caught feelings in a span of a few hours

 

-After that, Scott visited you every evening, excited to spend a few hours with you. He showed you his suit and its abilities and loved the excitement in your eyes. He was complete honest with you and told you about his years in prison and his daughter, Cassie Lang. He loved showing you pictures of her while gushing about how amazing she was. When Scott let you know that he was single but still working with his ex-girlfriend, you had mixed feelings but he made his point clear by kissing you and confessing his feelings to you

 

-Whenever it got too late and Scott had to leave, your hearts ached for one another. He couldn’t stop talking about you to Luis who already loved you from the moment Scott mentioned you for the very first time. Your first date happened not too long after your first encounter and it was amazing

 

-Scott wanted to put all his focus on you as his job took 90% of your time together. He cooked you the best Ramen noodles along with freshly baked cheesecake from the bakery down the street from his house. For you, it was the most romantic date as Scott wasn’t trying to be someone he wasn’t. He showed you all of him and you loved him for that

 

-Not too long after your first date, Scott invited you to his house where you met Cassie and Luis. Both loved you from the first encounter on as you were a loving and fun person to be around with. You had also met Hope and sensed her bitterness as she still had some feelings for your boyfriend. Luckily, she was wasn’t petty or childish and let her feelings get in the way of Scott’s happiness, so the two of you were able to co-exist in the same room.

 

-Being with a superhero was something you had never experienced in your life. It was exciting but also anxious. Exciting because “my boyfriend is a hero” was not something you’d get the chance to brag about. Your friends were low-key jealous of you, but none wished you anything bad. Being with Scott was also nerve-wrecking because he’d sometimes end up at your doorsteps with a few bruises and a bloody lip

 

-Dates nights were the best, Scott always was able to surprise you with spontaneous actions or fun games he invented. Whenever the two of you were together, laughing was the main activity you did. He was the funniest man you had ever met and was always able to put a smile on your face

 

-Being mad at the hero was also something that rarely occurred as Scott did his best in keeping you happy 24/7. He wasn’t the type of person to either provoke or let his frustrations out on you. He always explained his point of view in a calm manner, even when you didn’t agree with him. Becoming violent was something that never crossed his mind

 

-When the fight got to the point where you weren’t able to be near him, Scott gave you the time and space you needed in order to collect your thoughts and slowly calm down in order to figure out the next step. When you were ready, the two of you then sat down and talked about your feelings and apologized about your choice of words in the heat of the moment

 

-After making up, Scott always made sweet love to you. He sometimes whispered something stupid in your ear like “I am going to tear you apart, [Y/N]” to which you’d moan but he then would ruin the moment. “Uh-I don’t mean literally. I won’t physically tear you apart. I’m just going to shove my-“ you then cut him off “I got it Scott” you chuckled and shook your head before he then left you speechless and gasping for air while thrusting his hard length deep inside you

 

-Scott also loved the sight of you riding him, that man was in love with every inch of your body and always voiced his love and appreciation for you. After the slow, rough, or mind-blowing sex, he always took care of you and showered your face and neck with soft kisses while whispering how much he loved you. His voice was the last thing you heard before falling asleep in his arms

 

 


End file.
